All I Want
by The Nagisa Thesis
Summary: Oh goody! It's ANOTHER songfic! It's Taito, Taito, and more Taito. Matt and Tai want to spend spring break together, how far will they go to make sure the adults don't interfere? R/R!!! Rated R for suggestive language, suggestiveness, and, well, LANG


A/N: Yet ANOTHER songfic?Somebody get me off Napster before I become addicted.YES people, it IS a Taito!HO-ly SHIT, ne?Ah well, it's rated R for some profanity *points to the above word* like so, and suggestiveness.So if you're offended by our sweet little Matt or Tai screaming the F-word at the top of their lungs for the sheer hell of it, or discomforted by the thought of the buggers banging like bunnies all night long, this is not your kinda fic.So scoot, scoot!As for the rest of you, who have braved the disclaimer and like Taito, then read away, my friends, read away!!! ^^ 
    
    Oh yeah, and I don't own Digimon, so don't sue me if you're from Toei or Saban, and I don't own this song, either.It's called "All I Want" by The Offspring.NOW you may read the fic.
    
     
    
    All I Want
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
    _Day after day your home life's a wreck_
    
    _The powers that be just_
    
    _Breathe down your neck_
    
    _You get no respect_
    
    _You get no relief_
    
    _You gotta speak up_
    
    _And yell out your piece_
    
     
    
    Tai Kamiya glanced nervously down at his watch.His backpack was poised on his knee, and he watched the seconds tick painfully by, slow as could be.
    
    "So you take the unknown value…" the teacher continued, speaking to his almost-full classroom.Some of the students hadn't even bothered showing up, seeing as it was the last day of school before spring break, and the students had been trying to get as much time into their vacation as possible, trying to get that one extra day.
    
    Even Matt Ishida had avoided classes.The teacher was shocked, Matt never missed classes.For Pete's sake, even TAI was there!He figured it was just because he had gone on vacation early.
    
    Meanwhile, in the back of his class, Tai was on the edge of his seat.
    
    "Hurry hurry hurry hurry…" he whispered quickly, looking at his watch with eager eyes.Finally, like a light in the dark, it went off, sending a shrill chime through the room.In a flash, Tai threw his papers up into the air, and leapt to his feet, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and racing out of the classroom.The papers hadn't even touched the floor, and he was already halfway down the hall, shoving past students and teachers, racing for the exit.
    
     
    
    Matt threw the suitcases in the backseat of his car and quickly went over everything.Food, sleeping bags, clothes, toothbrushes, emergency kit, games…
    
    He was set!He quickly shut the back door to his explorer and ran to the driver's side, throwing open the door and leaping in, starting the engine and buckling his seatbelt as he went.
    
    He was late!
    
    The car tore out of the apartment complex's parking lot, as he swerved into traffic, nearly missing collision with a bus, and continued to clear a beaten path through the traffic towards the school.
    
    The young blonde driver threw his head back and laughed abruptly, letting the chime of it ring over the blare of music from the speakers.He crowed in triumph as he cut a corner dangerously close, leaving a few disgruntled, honking and swearing cars in his wake.
    
    Cockily, he rolled down his window and leaned his hand out, making an obscene gesture involving his middle finger for every passer-by to see.
    
    "YOU LOVE IT, ODAIBA!!!!!" he crowed at the top of his lungs and let loose a loud laugh followed by a joyous whoop.The sound of a loud siren caused his mind to jolt into the here and now, and he looked in his rear-view mirror.A police car was in pursuit of him, and his eyes suddenly widened at the fact that he was probably giving the cop in the car the finger, too!He pulled his hand inside and gripped the wheel with both hands.
    
    "SHIT!!!!" he hissed, his mind racing.If he got caught by the police, that would be the end of his license, AND his Spring Break.He ran his tongue over his upper lip, eyes darting to the rear-view mirror every couple of seconds.
    
    "Oh, to HELL with it!" he cried, "You want me officer?Come get me, I'll give you a run for your money!DETOUR!!!!"
    
    And with that he turned the steering wheel with a sudden jerk, skidding into a turn as he rounded a corner and nearly missed a collision with another car.He slammed his foot against the accelerator, and tore down the street, grinning breathlessly.But the cop was still following.
    
    "….Shit…" Matt cursed as he made yet another hairpin turn.
    
     
    
    _So back off your rules_
    
    _Back off your jive_
    
    _Cause I'm sick of not living_
    
    _To stay alive_
    
    _Leave me alone_
    
    _I'm not asking a lot_
    
    _I just don't want to be controlled_
    
    _That's all I want_
    
    _All I want_
    
     
    
    "And Tai Kamiya makes a GRACEFUL leap over the janitors bucket!!!" the bushy-haired boy shouted in midair, touching down on the ground and swerving to miss a teacher with a stack of papers in her arms.His sneakers pounded against the tiles of the school hallway, students craning their necks out of every class to see just where the hell he was going in such a hurry.Tai didn't notice.With every step he was getting closer and closer to freedom.He started to push himself faster than before, fearing that the devil himself would catch him any moment, and-
    
    "MR. KAMIYA!!!!!"
    
    Speak of the devil…
    
    Tai turned around to look forlornly back at who had addressed him.The principal, Mr. Takahashi, was glaring in all his stout glory, his hands situated on his hips.Tai couldn't see his eyes from the glare against his glasses, but he was pretty sure they were glowing blood red.
    
    "Y-yes, sir?" Tai asked meekly, frozen still in a half-turned position.
    
    "Mr. Kamiya," Principal Takahashi boomed, "Would you care to explain WHAT it is you're doing?"
    
    Tai's mind raced.
    
    'Well, sir, I'm just escaping your hell-hole of a school to go have fun on spring break and hope I never have to look at your ugly mug again, and…'
    
    Tai's face broke into a smile, and he turned his bright chocolate eyes up to grin impishly at the principal.
    
    "No, sir." He replied brightly.
    
    There was a moment of silence as the principal became flustered with the student's response.
    
    "I beg your pardon!?"
    
    "I SAID," Tai continued, "No, I don't care to explain, Mr. Takahashi.Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm out!"
    
    And with that, he turned on a heel and broke into a sprint for the next corridor.
    
    "MR. KAMIYA!!!!!!!" Principal Takahashi's voice followed him down the hall, but he was laughing too hard to care.
    
     
    
    _How many times is it gonna take_
    
    _Till someone around you hears what you say_
    
    _You've tried being cool_
    
    _You feel like a lie_
    
    _You've played by their rules_
    
    _Now it's their turn to try_
    
     
    
    "Principal Takahashi?" the custodian queried, stepping out of where he was hiding in the principal's office.Mr. Takahashi was glaring at the spot where the student had disappeared, pure anger flashing in his beady eyes.
    
    "Find Kamiya," he ordered, "and bring him to me.I want to give him a detention so long, he won't be having a spring break at ALL."
    
    "Yes sir," the custodian mumbled, bowing his head and drawing his walkie-talkie out of his tool belt, and holding it to his mouth.
    
    "All units be on alert," he ordered, "be on the lookout for a renegade student running through the halls.Name is Tai Kamiya, distinguishable by his shrub-like hairstyle.Intercept him and bring him back to the principal's office!"
    
    He slung the communication device back into his pocket, and jogged off after the boy, mop in hand.
    
    Mr. Takashi smiled wickedly.
    
    "Mark my words, Kamiya," he growled, "your freedom will be short-lived."
    
     
    
    Tai was about to swerve around a corner, when he heard voices.
    
    "Kamiya kid, huh?"
    
    "Yeah," another voice piped up, "Principal wants him in detention for all of Spring Break.He's been after that boy ever since the bio lab incident."
    
    "Is he the one who scattered the disembodied frog parts all over the cafeteria?"
    
    "Yep."
    
    Tai leaned up against the wall.CURSES!!!Takahashi had all his lackies after him.If he wanted to see the sun again, he would have to think fast and get the hell out of that school.And fast.He stole another glance at his watch.Three minutes.God help him.
    
    He leaned up against the wall, still as can be, and waited for the janitors to pass.They turned to the right, he being round the left corner.
    
    'SAVED by the dense janitors!!' Tai cried gleefully in his mind.With a sigh, he turned the corner, just in time to see a livid-looking janitor glaring right back at him.
    
    "Uh….oh…" he mumbled sheepishly.
    
    "THERE HE IS!!!" the janitor cried.Suddenly, from out of nowhere, four more of those cheerful custodians emerged.He shot them a grin.Great, the townspeople were restless and wielding pitchforks.Just what he needed.
    
    Turning in a split second, he raced down the corridor where the two janitors had just disappeared.He burst into the galleria of the school and slammed past the two janitors.
    
    "HEY!!" he heard one of them cry, "THAT'S THE KAMIYA KID WE'RE LOOKIN' FOR!!!!"
    
    Tai rolled his eyes.A bright lot they were not.He continued his frantic race through the school while tactfully avoiding all detection.
    
     
    
    "C'mon…" Matt muttered, "lose your way, your way…."
    
    He sat in perfect silence in the alleyway as he watched the cop car drive past the entrance in a rush, not even bothering to look down the alley.He smiled triumphantly.
    
    "YES!" he cheered softly, "Score one for Ishida."
    
    He slowly backed out of the alleyway, and swerved into the street.
    
    "Suck that, Odaiba District Police Force." He said smugly, and looked into his rear-view mirror.The cop car was there, the cop inside of it leaning over his steering wheel with an angry glint in his eye.
    
    "Oh shit." Matt muttered, and immediately stepped on the gas.He shot out of the alleyway like a bullet and swerved through the traffic, across the street, and into another matrix of alleyways.
    
    Some five minutes later, he had lost all sight of the persistent cop, and looked down at his watch.
    
    "DAMMIT!!!" he cried, "I've got three minutes!!!Better hurry, Matt, Tai won't take too kindly if he sees you pull up from the Principal's office…"
    
    With that he swerved down the main road to the school, throwing various drivers and pedestrians off course as he went.
    
     
    
    _So back off your rules_
    
    _Back off your jive_
    
    _Cause I'm sick of not living_
    
    _To stay alive_
    
    _Leave me alone_
    
    _I'm not asking a lot_
    
    _I just don't want to be controlled_
    
    _That's all I want_
    
    _All I want_
    
     
    
    Tai burst from the boy's bathroom like greased lightning.The custodians were EVERWHERE!!!But that didn't matter; he could see the doors now.Janitors were lunging from every open door, trying to grab ahold of him, but he was too fast.He dodged them swiftly.He came upon the part of the hallway with no open doors or windows, and his face broke into a smile.SCORE!!!This was the homestretch!Now, to jump into the car and make a break for it.
    
    "Not.So.Fast…" a voice boomed.Mr. Takahashi waddled out into the middle of the hallway, standing like a barricade that to Tai represented a wall between hell and liberation.
    
    "You're not going anywhere Kamiya!" Takahashi roared as Tai kept a strong, steady pace for his freedom.Tai smiled a little bit.
    
    "HEAD'S UP!!!" he shouted, making like he was going to jump.But at the last moment, he dove down, and rolled through the stout principal's legs, and tumbled into a standing position.He flashed Principal Takahashi a wave and grin, and loped out the door quickly, just in time to see a black explorer grind to a halt in the parking lot.Not giving up his frantic pace, he scrambled up to it, and threw open the door, leaping in and throwing his backpack over the back seat.
    
    "Hey Tai," Matt said with a lopsided grin, "am I late?"
    
    Tai said nothing, but grabbed him by the collar and pulled his lips to his for a heated, passionate, brief kiss, before pulling away.
    
    "DRIVE!" he hissed against the blonde's lips.Matt's cerulean eyes widened in confusion, but he nodded, and tore out of the parking lot.Tai leaned back in his seat and panted for air, while Matt looked over with a smirk.
    
    "You look beat," he said softly, touching Tai's cheek, "You okay?"
    
    Tai turned to his blonde boyfriend and smiled at him.
    
    "I'm fine," he panted, grinning devilishly, "the only time I've ever felt this winded was after a night with you…"
    
    Matt grinned playfully at him.
    
    "Jesus," he chuckled, "you're going to be dead tired this whole trip, then."
    
    The two of them exchanged a loving glance, before Matt turned his eyes back to the road.
    
    "Any idea where we're going?" Tai asked the blonde after a few minutes of silence.Matt just chuckled, a happy-go-lucky grin plastered on his face.
    
    "No fucking clue." He laughed.Tai smirked a little bit and sat up in his chair on his knees, leaning over the headrest and leaning a hand on Matt's thigh.
    
    "Speaking of…fucking…" he giggled and leaned over to nibble Matt's earlobe.The blonde boy's face grew hot and he looked at Tai out of the corner of his eye.
    
    "OIY!!!" he cried, "TAI!!Can you just forget it for one moment and concentrate on the trip??"
    
    Tai just laughed and sat back down in his seat as Matt turned back to the road.A few moments of silence passed between the two lovers, and soon soft noises broke the pause, and Matt knew Tai was asleep.He looked over at the brown-haired boy out of the corner of his eye and smiled.
    
    'I love you Tai,' he thought softly, 'and wherever this road takes us, and whatever surprises are lurking around the next corner, I'm not afraid of them as long as you're here with me.'
    
     
    
    _"No matter where you go, there are always those precious few who will do anything to squeeze that very last drop of vacation into their lives.Those are the people who truly have a lust for life."_
    
     
    
    _I said it before_
    
    _I'll say it again_
    
    _If you could just listen_
    
    _Then it might make sense_
    
     


End file.
